See the Whole Picture
by ThePersonOverThere
Summary: On April Fools' Day, Harry decides to make a fool out of Draco Malfoy. The end result is not what Harry intended. One-sided Draco/Harry, can be viewed as one-sided Blaise/Draco or a close friendship between them. SLASH


**A/N: Happy April Fools' Day, everyone! This is angsty, for once, rather than the fluff I usually end up with on one-shots. Enjoy, and be careful not to be tricked today!**

**Disclaimer: It is completely mine, I'm JK Rowling.  
(April Fools! I don't own Harry Potter.)  
**

April Fools' Day. It really was extraordinary, how the human brain could come up with so many extraneous holidays to stick into one year. April Fools' Day, though, Draco had to admit, was the weirdest yet. Why would you give someone an excuse to break rules and trick people, ever? It was just asking for disaster.

"I don't think it's that bad, really," Blaise commented to him as they strode down the corridors. "It gives an excuse not to do homework, after all."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And how does it do that?"

"Well, you can tell the professor that you thought it was their April Fools' Day joke on the class. And when they give detention, you can pretend that was an April Fools' Day joke too."

"That's ridiculous." Draco stomped up the first flight of stairs toward Charms, and listened with half an ear as Blaise's footsteps pitter-pattered after him. "No professor would ever accept that as an answer."

"You never know."

"Blaise," Draco stopped and turned his head around towards Blaise. "You can't be serious. Are you actually going to do that?"

"It sounds like a good id-" Blaise broke off, and stared at something behind Draco, his frame tensing. Draco spun back around, and blinked at Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Granger's eyes were wide and she looked smaller than usual, but Potter and Weasley both had there chins tilted high and mighty upwards, smirks twin on their faces.

"Yes?" Draco glared at them, half-heartedly hoping they'd move on. His heartbeat sped up a beat, and he felt his cheeks flush a little as Potter looked him up and down carefully him carefully. "Was there something you wanted to speak to me about?"

Potter smiled wider, and stepped down on the stairs so that he was only one stair above Draco. "Yes, there was." He grinned again, and brought his face down to kiss Draco.

His lips tugged gently at Draco's for a few seconds, and Potter pushed his tongue through Draco's closed lips. Potter's mouth seemed to be rather like a fish, as it swung vertically open several times, but eventually Draco realized that Potter had actually been prodding Draco's mouth open. His objective seemingly achieved, Potter seemed content to only snog rather than make advances, though he was still rougher than Draco would've ever been with any girl. Wait...why was he comparing himself to a girl?

Potter's hand trailed slowly up his side, turning just under Draco's arm and brushing across his chest. Potter drew his hand back down, pushing it up through the bottom of Draco's vest. He fiddled with Draco's shirt there for a while, slowly tugging the shirt out from Draco's trousers, while his lips slid harder against Draco's. The shirt finally slipped free, and Harry's hand dragged up Draco's chest, circling around Draco's right nipple and tugging on it gently. Draco moaned softly into Harry's mouth, and he stood up on his tiptoes, trying to get closer to Harry despite the step between them. He felt Potter's lips twitch in a small smile as Harry withdrew his hand and slowly backed his head away. He leaned his head forward beside Draco, so that Draco could probably bite his ear off if he had the inclination. Draco couldn't even imagine having such an inclination right now, though.

Harry's lips, of course, were in the same position as Draco's, and he gave a swift lick to Draco's earlobe. "Malfoy...Draco," he whispered softly in Draco's ear, his voice quieter on Draco's last name than on his first. "I never could understand why I constantly had the urge to argue with you. It really didn't make any sense, especially when I got..." His voice trailed off huskily for a second, "...certain urges for you. But now, I have the courage to face what I feel, and I have the courage to take one last final chance. Draco, I love you, will you go out with me?"

Draco gulped, feeling his throat brush against Harry's by the slightest fraction. "I've never really thought of it like this before, but I suppose I feel the same way. So..." Draco hesitated, his mind going two different directions--the one that said this was obviously a joke, and the one that said this was obviously real. Draco chose the latter to listen to. "Yes, I will go out with you."

"Do you love me? I just want to know," Harry whispered into Draco's ear, and Draco nodded uncertainly.

"I think so. I don't know, though."

Potter backed up an entire step away from Draco, so that he was once again standing in front of his friends. "Good to know," he announced, his voice returned to normal, and if anything a little louder than usual. "I always suspected you were a fag, Malfoy. It figures in, the girly looks and everything. So, it is now," his voice raised to almost a shout, "That I can say in full certainty, that Draco Malfoy is indeed, a fag, and is in love with me."

"But," Draco murmured up to him frantically, his heart pounding in the echo of pleasure and in clutching fear. "You're in love with me too."

Potter grinned. "And it is also with great glee that I say the following, Malfoy: April Fools!"

Draco could only stare as Potter, Weasley, and Granger walked down the steps past him, and past several third year girls blinking up at him with wide eyes. He glanced up, and at the faces of the many students staring at him over the railings. A large fist clenched Draco's heart suddenly, and Draco felt his eyelashes begin to absorb tears. His brain clouded, a small bit desperately hoping that he wasn't seen crying in front of all Hogwarts. Blaise's hand clasped Draco's hand, and pulled him up the last few steps and onto the Charms landing. Blaise tugged him through the door, and led him quickly to the floor's boys' loo. People stopped and stared as they passed, and Draco couldn't have been gladder when he collapsed against the sink.

"Thanks," he muttered to Blaise, and received a short nod.

"Anytime. He's a bastard, you know that, right?"

Draco shook his head at the mirror, and rejected the tears attempting to fall. "I know that _now_."

Blaise nodded quietly, and leaned against the wall behind Draco. "We can skip Charms. I'll say we thought it was an April Fools' Joke that there was class today."

Draco could only nod at the mirror, and hope that Blaise saw it.

* * *

"Potter," Blaise waited calmly for the Gryffindor to turn around.

"Zabini," Potter smiled arrogantly. "What can I do for you? Enjoy the show earlier?"

Blaise groaned, and leaned against one of the potions classroom's desks. It squeaked an inch against his weight, but otherwise held. He glanced at the ground for a second, and then looked back up at Potter. "Today you made a total fool out of my best friend and revealed his bisexuality to the entire school. You broke his heart."

"True enough." Potter propped a hand on his hip, looking casual, although his wand happened to be within a finger's flick of his hand's new position. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." Blaise shrugged. "If anything, congratulate you on managing to make a fool out of Draco Malfoy. Few people have managed to do that." Potter grinned, and Blaise nodded to the potions' ingredients behind him. "Snape sentence you to cutting those up? Some of those can be really difficult. They roll and hop all over the place."

"Yeah, they are." Potter grimaced. "Especially those ones, the scrunchy round ones- I don't remember what they're called. Here, I'll grab the jar and show you." He turned around, reaching both hands toward one of the jars on the top shelf.

Blaise's right hand slid into his pocket, pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Potter. "Accio wand," He breathed, and Potter's wand flew silently towards him. Blaise had practiced the spell relentlessly until he could get the wand without people noticing the majority of the time. It had been one of the reasons the Dark Lord had considered him possibly useful back when Potter hadn't beaten the Dark Lord yet, and it was always good to give that impression to the Dark Lord. Excellent spell, really.

Blaise took a few steps forward, his shoe sole landing almost soundlessly on the stone floor, the little taps easily covered by Potter's floundering attempts to get the jar off the top shelf. The jars teetered around, clacking together. Blaise pointed his wand steadily at the back of Potter's head. "Potter?"

"Yeah? Sorry, I can't get that jar down without knocking all of the jars down." Potter spun around, and his eyes crossed at the wand pointed at the bridge of his nose. "Um, Zabini? I thought you said you were here to congratulate me on managing to make a fool out of Malfoy?"

Blaise tilted his head, regarding Potter carefully and assessing which legal spell would torture Potter the most. "About that. April Fools, Potter."


End file.
